


Your Answer, My Answer

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me darling... Are you willing to die?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Answer, My Answer

**{101}**

**.**

" **Tell me darling…"**  


**.**

**{101}**

The smoke is the first sign of trouble and a feeling of dread washes through her only to settle into the pit of her stomach. And she hopes and prays that it doesn't mean what she thinks it means; hopes that she's wrong, that it isn't happening like last time- and then she hears the screams and her heart stops.

Because she knows what those screams mean, knows with a heavy heart and knows as she screams at her legs to go faster, to find him, to _stop_ him.

Because those screams mean death.

She hesitates at the edge of the village, wary as she eyes the flames but then she hears a scream and she runs into the chaos, ignoring the danger she is putting herself in, because, he will _always_ come first.

Always.

The knowledge of what she would come across did nothing to prepare her for what she saw.

Mutilated bodies frozen in pain filled poses, bodies shredded and ripped apart as if by claws. Sharp claws.

A sick feeling rises in her throat.

She continues on, blinking back horrified sobs as she comes across bodies of all types and ages. Young and old. Crippled and withered. Children and Elders. All are dead, and all are in pools of blood and ash.

By now she is desperately trying to suppress the urge to retch as the gruesome sights along with the smoke and ash in the air make the nausea even worse. Her eyes begin to water as the houses grow closer together and the fire becomes larger and hotter and she presses a once white sleeve that is now stained with ash to her face in an attempt to keep out the smoke from her lungs as she begins to cough.

The pain in her lungs is growing by the moment and yet she continues on towards the center of the village because that is where she senses the demonic aura and that is where she will find him.

And find him she does.

Among a sea of blood, fire and bodies he stands, back turned to her. He stands among a sea of red that almost matches his famous fire rat outfit, and she swallows against the thought.

She steps forward hesitantly as he stands still with not even a twitch to show that he is alert, however as soon as she gets within five feet he whirls, red eyes flashing and fangs barred in a menacing grimace.

She flinches back at the madness and bloodlust in his gaze and backs away ever so slightly. His claws are drenched in crimson and several drops fall into the pool at his feet. His silver hair shines in the firelight and shadows dance across his face, making his tanned skin glow and his red eyes flash. She can see the twin stripes of red that mark his cheeks and fights the urge to cry when she sees the stray drops of crimson on his face.

He looks like a monster.

…A terrifying monster.

The thought fills her with a calmness that most would call insanity.

She reaches her hand out towards the snarling demon and watches with a gentle smile as his white ears lay flat on his head and he cracks his knuckles.

"Inuyasha… you have to calm down." Her words are met with a growl and she slowly steps forward. "You're not yourself."

Her voice is gentle and calm as it would be if she were speaking to an animal that needed to be soothed, and in a way the situation was almost the same exact thing.

She takes another hesitant step forward and begins to speak.

"Inuyasha, do you remember me? We're collecting the shards of the shikon jewel together, remember?"

His ears flick upwards ever so slightly but his pose remains the same.

"I'm Kagome. I freed you from the spell you were cast under… remember?"

His ears flick upward at the name before flattening again as a snarl rips through his throat at the mention of his time trapped to the God tree.

She took another step forward.

"I met you on my fifteenth birthday, remember? When I freed you from the god tree you tried to kill me but stopped when Keade placed that rosary on your neck. …Inuyasha… I'm your friend."

She smiles sadly, taking another step forward, hands raised in a 'I mean you no harm' gesture.

For a moment she thought that she had gotten through to him, and for a moment she could have sworn she saw the old, _real_ Inuyasha in the monster that stood before her, drenched in the blood of innocents, but then it was gone and her world erupted in a flash of pain and screams and death- And oh god, it _hurt_.

**{101}**

**.**

"… **Are you willing to die?"**  


**.**

**{101}**

He stood over the body of a long haired maiden, staring detachedly at her still from. Her body was ripped and torn, blood gushing from three long slashes that went from her upper left shoulder to her right hip.

She had such a sweet look of agony on her face… so pain filled and anguished. As if someone had ripped her heart out and stomped on the bleeding organ, leaving her with nothing but pain. And as he licked her – _sweet sweet_ \- blood from his claws, he grinned a fang bearing grin, and as he turned away, he snarled one last word.

" _Weak."_

No one would know if he ever heard the last words she had whispered, nor did they know if he had even cared… but…

**{101}**

**.**

" **Yes."**  


**.**

**{101}**

What they did know was… hidden behind her agony and blood… her hand still stretched out… towards the one that had left her behind in her own pool of blood.

Towards the one she had died for… Towards the one that had laughed at her pain, her misery.

…Towards the one she had dared to say, 'yes' to.

…And towards the one who had said, 'no' instead.


End file.
